


Dulces sueños.

by moyashee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Depressed Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2019-11-17 21:51:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18107183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyashee/pseuds/moyashee
Summary: Keith sueña todas las noches con la misma persona pero no tiene ni la menor idea de quien es, hasta que un día intentó suicidarse y lo conoció al fin en la comisaría donde trabaja su madre, Keith hará todo lo que este en sus manos para convencer a Lance de vivir.





	1. 01

Ojos azules como el profundo mar, piel morena y tersa, rostro fino, cabello corto y color café claro, como si fuese el pelaje de un oso pardo, delgada figura, pareciera no alimentarse lo suficiente, sonrisa brillante, esa era la apariencia del hombre de mis sueños, y no, no me refiero a que así se debe de ver mi hombre ideal, con quien quisiera tener una relación romántica, me refiero a que esa es la apariencia del hombre que se parece en mis sueños desde hace dos meses, literalmente se cómo se ve de pies a cabeza, su sonrisa burlona aparece a cada momento de mi día, a veces suelo garabatear su silueta con mis manos, pero realmente nunca lo he tocado, ni siquiera sé si realmente existe esta persona o solo es producto de mi imaginación debido a mi soledad. Pero en serio, nunca he tenido pareja, tengo 18 años y nunca he besado, tocado o tenido relaciones sexuales con nadie y mi único amigo, o la única persona que puedo considerar un amigo seria Shiro, el cual es como un hermano para mí, es amigo de mi padre, por lo que lo he conocido desde que era un niño y ha cuidado mucho de mí. Mi madre es policía y mi padre bombero, casi no estaban en casa así que Shiro es quien me cuidó.

 

Actualmente estoy entrenando para ser bombero como mi padre, me sorprendí cuando hace diez años descubrí que no se estudia para ser bombero, siempre me hacen cumplidos acerca de mi buena condición física, también tengo muchos conocimientos de pelea, o defensa, como dice mi mamá para que mi papá no se enoje con ella, todo lo que se de combate me lo enseñó mi mamá desde los 12 años, después de que un niño de un curso mayor me golpeara por decirle gordo, ya que me había robado el almuerzo , como era más grande que yo, no lo golpeé, le lancé una mochila, me suspendieron por 3 días después de eso.

 

Al principio mi padre estaba en contra de que quisiera ser bombero igual que él, debido a que es muy peligroso, al contrario, mi mamá quería que fuera policía igual que ella, a lo cual mi papá también estaba en contra, al final los convencí de ser bombero, llevo dos meses en el entrenamiento y dura solo tres meses, solo me queda un mes para poder "graduarme" y ser bombero, sinceramente estoy muy ansioso por trabajar con mi padre, por el otro lado, mi padre quisiera que nunca terminara mi entrenamiento.

 

 

 

Volví a soñar con el chico moreno, pero esta vez fue diferente, él se encontraba llorando, tenia lagrimas en su rostro, luego comenzó a gritar, me estaba devastando, no quería seguir escuchándolo ni viéndolo así, me partía el alma y se me estrujaba el corazón, trataba de acercarme a él, pero cada paso que daba no reducía nuestra distancia, al final terminé despertándome con una lagrima que recorrió mi mejilla. Quería dejar de soñar con él, pero al mismo tiempo no, él ya formaba parte de mi vida, mis padres ya lo conocían, les había hablado de él tantas veces, incluso Shiro lo conocía. Si algún día llegaba a dejar de soñar con él, no siento que habría tanta diferencia, seguiría pensando en él todo momento en el que yo estuviese despierto.

 

Hoy en el entrenamiento un tipo castaño me insultó y le metí una golpiza, él se llevó su merecido y yo una suspensión de dos semanas, me atrasaron mi graduación y ahora debía quedarme en casa, a la cual, al llegar, mi padre estaba furioso y mi madre orgullosa, siempre era lo mismo cuando me peleaba con alguien. Ese día mi padre preparó para cenar mi comida menos favorita como castigo, mis padres nunca lograban ser tan estrictos cuando debían serlo, incluso si me peleaba con alguien, incluso si le rompía la nariz a alguien, nunca eran tan estrictos conmigo, porque yo tenía rasgos asiáticos por parte de mis padres, los demás solían meterse conmigo debido a ello, pero nunca los deje salirse con la suya, incluso antes de aprender a pelear.

 

Mi siguiente sueño con el morenito también me devastó, otra vez estaba llorando, pero esta vez todo estaba ligeramente mas oscuro, y su llanto estaba mas fuerte, lo peor es que por más que corrí, nunca llegué a alcanzarlo, cada paso que daba, él se alejaba dos. Volví a despertar, pero esta vez tenia mas que una lagrima en el ojo. Tuve que darme una ducha mañanera para aclarar mi cabeza.

 

Shiro me llamó alrededor de las once y media de la mañana justo después de que termine de lavar los platos del desayuno, para decirme que trató de hablar con el bombero a cargo de mi grupo para ver si podía retirar mi suspensión, pero no lo logró, le dije que no era necesario, yo merecía el castigo, le rompí la nariz al otro muchacho, estaba agradecido que no me expulsaran.

 

Después de subir a mi habitación recibí otra llamada, pensé que otra vez era Shiro, pero no, era mi mamá, me sorprendió, ella debía estar en el trabajo a esa hora, su voz al teléfono sonaba muy nerviosa, me dijo que debía dirigirme hacia la estación lo más rápido que pudiera.

 

Sentía el corazón en la garganta, sentía mis latidos a mil por hora, no era capaz de creer lo que mi madre me había dicho recién, tomé mi moto y me dirigí a la estación en donde trabajaba mi madre.

 

Llegué y aparqué la moto juntó a las otras que estaban ahí, entré, los policías ya me conocían, aunque no me dejaban entrar tan fácilmente normalmente, pero en esta ocasión mi madre ya les había notificado que yo iba a venir y que me dejaran pasar.

 

Primero vi a mi mamá, luego mi mirada se poso en el chico que se encontraba sentado en la silla del frente, era él, el chico moreno de preciosos ojos azules que se aparecía en mis sueños, no supe realmente que se supone que debía hacer en ese momento, yo lo conocía a él, pero él no me conocía.

Mi madre me tomo del brazo, me alejo de él para que no nos pudiese escuchar, me dijo que se encontraba aquí por un intento de suicidio, escuchar eso me destruyó, de alguna forma me lo supuse, pero ¿suicidio?, todo era un desastre en mi mente, mi mamá de seguro lo notó, por lo que me preguntó que es lo que quería hacer, mi madre sabia de él, yo ya les había hablado de él tantas veces, realmente quería hacer algo para ayudarlo, y eso fue lo que le dije a mi madre, ella sonrió, me abrazó, me dijo que era un buen niño, pero le dije que yo ya no era un niño.

 

Lo siguiente era ver de qué forma podía ayudarle, tenia vendajes en los brazos, su mirada se veía perdida y estaba mas delgado de lo que estaba en mis sueños, ni siquiera sabia su nombre, así que decidí empezar por ahí.

 

—Hola, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Keith Kogane, tengo 18 años, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — después de observarme por unos minutos al fin me respondió.

—Me llamo Lance, Lance McClain.


	2. 02

Lo siguiente que descubrí fue que él tenía la misma edad que yo y era estudiante universitario, y lo que estaba estudiando era licenciatura en Idiomas en una escuela privada.

 

Mi mamá le pidió que rellenara un formulario, noté que le temblaba la mano mientras lo rellenaba, tenía los dedos muy delgados, se veían frágiles, sus uñas estaban todas mordisqueadas, hasta parecían tener sangre, también tenía unas grandes ojeras, una apariencia ligeramente más desgastada que la de mis sueños, cuando terminó, revisamos los datos, luego los confirmamos, llamamos al número que ingresó de su tutor, la persona que contestó fue una mujer la cual se escuchaba muy joven, su nombre era Verónica y su relación con el muchacho era de hermanos, Lance era su hermano menor, ella trabajaba en la ciudad vecina y él estaba rentando un cuarto en un departamento cercano a su universidad, ella iba a llegar aquí hasta mañana al medio día y no quería dejarlo sin vigilancia, voltee a ver a mi mamá y me dijo con un movimiento de labios que podía hacer lo que quisiera. Le dije que se quedaría en nuestra casa hasta que su hermana pasara a recogerlo, él aceptó de mala gana.

 

Me puse a leer el formulario que había llenado, no escribió el motivo de su intento de suicidio, lo tome como algo personal y lo deje pasar, por ahora. El muchacho se intentó parar pero tambaleo y cayó, supuse que estaba débil y decidí cargarlo hasta la patrulla de mi mamá, tenerlo en mis brazos era algo que pensé que nunca llegaría a pasar, y él se sentía tan desnutrido. Yo vine en moto hasta la estación, por lo que no lo podría llevar, así que fui detrás de ellos todo el camino. Al llegar a la casa aparqué mi moto donde siempre, cuando me vine a dar cuenta, mi mamá ya tenía en brazos al muchacho, así que corrí hasta la puerta a abrirle, mi mamá lo dejó suavemente en el sofá de la sala, me dijo que tenía que irse enseguida para regresar al trabajo, le di un beso en la mejilla a mi mamá antes de que se fuera, cuando vi a Lance, lucia incomodo por el beso, y me hizo sentir avergonzado.

 

Me quedé inmóvil viéndolo por unos minutos, sin moverme de la entrada, hasta que le dije si quería un poco de café, el dijo que no quería, pero después de pensárselo otra vez, me dijo que sí quería, con leche. Fui a la cocina, tome la taza mas bonita que teníamos, la cual era de mi papá, puse a hervir la leche, luego la vertí en la taza con decoraciones de conejos, luego una cucharada de café, nunca hacia café con leche, por lo que no sabia como hacerlo realmente, así que le puse una cucharada y media de azúcar, no quería probarlo, no me gustaban las cosas dulces, pero decidí darle una probadita para ver cómo me había quedado, cuando le iba a dar un sorbo, escuche un ruido en el piso de arriba, no había nadie en la casa aparte de nosotros, así que corrí lo más rápido que pude, al llegar arriba encontré a Lance en el baño buscando entre los medicamentos, cuando me vio abrió un frasco al azar y vertió todas las pastillas en su mano, pero logré sujetarla para que no las ingiriera, hice que cayeran al suelo, tenia sujetadas su dos muñecas, lo tenia bien inmovilizado, empezó a gritar que lo soltara, pero ni siquiera se alcanzaban a escuchar como gritos, su garganta no daba para eso, su voz se le iba, entonces hizo algo que no me espere, me mordió el brazo, pero demasiado fuerte, tanto que hasta grité, tuve que cambiar mi forma de inmovilizarlo, lo rodeé con mis brazos para sujetar los suyos, y con mis piernas, las de él, se agitó para librarse de mí, pero no lo logró, si un tipo de 10 veces la fuerza de él, no pudo, menos él.

 

-No quiero... que mi hermana descubra esto, no quiero que me vea de esta forma -lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus profundos ojos azules.

 

Solté una de mis manos y le sobe la cabeza lo más gentil que pude, lo cual realmente no fue nada fácil para mí, lentamente él se comenzó a tranquilizar, cuando finalmente dejó de llorar, se durmió, lo levanté del piso del baño con el mayor cuidado que pude, no sabia realmente donde llevarlo ahora, así que lo lleve a mi cuarto, el cual estaba al lado del cuarto de baño y lo recosté en mi cama, lo tape y ahora el problema era que iba a hacer yo, no podía quedarme observándolo mientras dormía, me haría sentir como un enfermo mental, pero tampoco podía irme, estaba preocupado de que pasaría si lo perdía de vista un momento otra vez, así que no podía irme de la habitación, el café que había preparado ya debería de estar frio, igual no debería estar bien hecho, era como un simple experimento que salió mal, decidí cerrar con llave la habitación y esconder la llave, me recosté en el pequeño sillón rojo que tenia en mi cuarto, lo de la llave es por si me dormía, y si, después de unos minutos me dormí, al fin había logrado conocer al chico moreno de mis sueños, estaba dormido justo en la misma habitación que yo, entonces, ¿por qué seguía apareciendo en mis sueños? Esta vez estaba más cerca de mí, pero seguía llorando y gritando, como siempre, no podía acercarme más que esto a él.

 

Comencé a abrir los ojos lentamente, un tanto desorientado, teniendo la cabeza todavía recostada en el sillón, pude ver con el rabillo del ojo a Lance, luego ya tuve que girar la cabeza para verle bien. Se encontraba sentado, mi colcha le cubría la mitad del cuerpo, estaba viéndome detenidamente, tenía una expresión de disgusto, nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos por dos minutos, como si estuviéramos participando en un concurso de miradas. Al final yo perdí, luego lance me pregunto muy molesto el por qué la puerta estaba cerrada con llave, era natural que estuviera molesto, pero yo me encontraba de igual manera, furioso, recién encontré a la persona con la cual había estado soñando, no quería perderlo tan fácil.

 

Me encontraba en una situación un tanto compleja, no sabía muy bien que hacer, Lance quería desaparecer de este mundo y yo, yo quería que siguiera en este, tal vez si fuese otra persona con la cual no tuviera cierta relación, aunque de hecho, no estamos emparentados de ninguna forma, somos simples desconocidos.

 

Busque mi teléfono en la cómoda cerca de la cama con la intención de revisar la hora, no sabía cuánto había dormido, pero no había sido tanto como para que mis padres regresaran del trabajo, para mi mala suerte, mi teléfono estaba desaparecido.

 

–¿Buscabas esto? –escuche decir a Lance con una maliciosa sonrisa en su rostro. –Dame la llave de la puerta o lo rompo.

 

–¿Qué más esconderás debajo de esa sabana? —seguido de esto, me acerque a él y tome mi teléfono, solo había dormido una hora por lo que eran las 2:46 de la tarde –No puedo creer que me hayas amenazado con mi teléfono, aparte teniendo un cuerpo tan débil, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste?

 

–¿Por qué estás tan interesado en mí?, quieres una buena imagen, puedes conseguirla con cualquier otra alma desamparada que encuentres por ahí.

 

–No es eso, no quiero ser malo contigo y no te estoy utilizando –suspire y me aleje un poco, mientras sobaba mi cabeza, tratando de encontrar las palabras para explicar... ni siquiera sé que es lo que debía explicar –Bueno, por ahora baja conmigo tranquilamente y comamos algo, puedo preparar varias cosas, tu solo dime que te gusta.

 

No dijo nada, solo asintió con la cabeza.


	3. 03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeje ola

Bajamos al comedor, por suerte estaba pegada de la cocina, Lance se sentó en una de las 6 sillas de la mesa y yo me dirigí a la cocina, desde la cual podía mantenerlo bajo vigilancia. Miré el café que había hecho hace unos momentos, bueno, hace más de una hora, no quería botarlo, sería un desperdicio, así que le di un sorbo, estaba demasiado dulce, tanto que no pude mantenerlo en mi boca y terminé escupiéndolo. Escuche la risa de Lance, era una risa burlona, me dio un poco de felicidad verlo así.

–¿Y se supone que eres un policía? –decía entre risas –nombre, me hace sentir súper seguro.

–Soy un bombero en entrenamiento, todavía no me he graduado, sin mencionar que mi graduación se pospuso dos semanas. –dije eso mientras veía el café que escupí en el suelo, tenía que limpiarlo, pero el trapeador estaba atrás y tendría que dejar a Lance solo por unos momentos.

–¿Y porque se pospuso?, ¿le escupiste café a uno de tus superiores? –ahora fui yo quien se rió.

–Por suerte no fue algo tan grave como eso, voy a buscar el trapeador, ¿me harías el grandísimo favor de quedarte aquí?

–Probablemente, ya veremos cuando regreses. –lo dijo con un tono burlón y retador, solo sonreí, ni siquiera parecía la misma persona de hace rato, se veía más como el de mis primeros sueños.

Fui a buscar el trapeador para limpiar el feo café que escupí, pero cuando iba de regreso a la cocina, no vi a Lance sentado en la silla donde estaba antes, sentí un sudor frío recorrerme, y algo apretando mi pecho, hasta que lo escuche hablarme.

–Sabes, no debería volver a hacer café, esta cosa sabe horrible. –se quejó mientras volvía a apoyar la taza de donde la agarro.

Sentí un inmenso alivio al ver que no había escapado, tanto que no pensé mucho en lo que estaba haciendo, lo terminé rodeando con mis brazos gentilmente, de forma suave para no espantarlo, me dijo que lo soltara, pero no hizo gran esfuerzo por zafarse de mí, sentí el olor de su pelo, usaba el mismo champú que mi mamá, sentí la calidez de su cuerpo, el cual, estaba demasiado desnutrido, podía sentir sus huesos.

–Era la primera vez que preparo café con azúcar, ¿Qué quieres comer? –pregunté mientras me separaba de Lance, el cual estaba buscando ver mi rostro y terminó diciendo algo que no esperaba oír en ese momento.

–Ahora pareces ser tu quien va a llorar. –no me sorprendí tanto al escucha eso, yo sabía que no me encontraba bien, pero tampoco esperaba que él lo dijera, lo mire por unos momentos y luego me respondió a la pregunta que le hice –vamos a ver que ingredientes tienes para saber que cocinar, te ayudare –sentí compasión en sus palabras, las cuales salían con dulzura de su boca.

–La despensa esta por aquí.

Yo solo lo veía, viendo, agarrando y regresando cosas de la alacena y del refrigerador, después de unos minutos ya tenía champiñones, pimiento, pechugas de pollo, puré de tomate, cebolla e incluso algo de tocino listo para cocinar, él solo me iba indicando lavar los vegetales o pasarle el aceite y la sal, realmente se le daba bien el cocinar, olía delicioso y se me hacía agua la boca.

–Se te escurre la baba, tonto.

–Huele delicioso, ¿Qué quieres que haga?

–Buscar los platos, utensilios y vasos.

–A la orden.

Servimos la comida y me di cuenta que hizo de más, cuando le pregunte por ello me dijo que había hecho para mis padres también, nos sentamos en la mesa y comimos, realmente estaba delicioso, bebimos una limonada que prepare, platicamos un poco, descubrí que él está estudiando en la universidad VLD, la cual es una de las universidades privadas más costosas, él consiguió una beca en esta, donde está actualmente en su primer año de la carrera de idiomas. Si consiguió una beca debe ser realmente muy inteligente, pero todavía no entiendo porque él intento suicidarse, todavía no he encontrado motivos y no quiero preguntárselos directamente, así que esperare a que decida contármelo.

Terminamos de comer y me ayudo a lavar los trastes, luego le dije que lo mejor sería tomar un baño, ya era tarde y yo le podía prestar de mi ropa, la cuestión era que yo debía entrar con él para vigilar que no hiciera nada peligroso o que atentara contra su vida, era obvio que se iba a negar, pero debía de tomar un baño, después de luchar y corretear hace rato, debían de estar sudados ambos, al final accedió, pero con la condición de que yo no vería su cuerpo, pero podía girar rápidamente a ver cada cierto tiempo, fuimos a mi habitación a buscar ropa, él realmente fue un tanto estricto con la ropa, casi vacío mi armario, la mitad de mi ropa estaba en mi cama porque eran prendas muy de emo, y él no las iba a usar porque él era una flor primaveral, al final tenía un suéter amarillo que me regalo mi papa la navidad pasada, unos jeas mezclilla y le di unos bóxer que acababa de comprar hace no mucho y no me había puesto, aunque de igual manera, el moreno desconfió de ellos, llamándome mentiroso.

Tan pronto entramos en el baño, me dijo con un tono elevado, pero sin gritarme, que me volteara y no lo espiara, le obedecí y me gire mirando la pared mientras escuchaba como las prendas de ropa tocaban el suelo, luego escuche la regadera y sentí que el ruido del agua cayendo me ponía ansioso, porque Lance podía hacer cualquier cosa aprovechando el ruido de la regadera, así que voltee y realmente quisiera no haberlo hecho, Lance ciertamente se veía delgado, pero cuando no tenía ropa se podía notar bien que Lance estaba completamente desnutrido, lucia como si comiera lo mínimo posible, o, como si no comiera para nada, lo cual era más probable, teniendo en cuenta la tendencia suicida de aquel chico moreno, cada uno de sus huesos, los cuales deberían de pasar desapercibidos, se notaban demasiado. También me di cuenta del porque usaba suéter, aunque también usaba vendajes, Lance tenia cortadas desde el comienzo de ambas muñecas, hasta sus hombros.

Pero eso no era lo peor, Lance tenia moretones en todo el cuerpo, como si lo hubieran golpeado cientos de veces, había moretones encima de los moretones e incluso entre ellos, había marcas de cigarrillos, como si hubieran usado su espalda como cenicero, yo lo tomaba por exagerado cuando me pidió que no lo viera, pero nunca me espere esto, no podía dejar de preguntarme quien o quienes le hicieron eso al chico cuya sonrisa brilla como el sol.


	4. 04

Lance se dio cuenta de que lo estaba observando, pero su reacción fue más tranquila de lo que esperaba aún cuando no cumplí sus peticiones. Me miro directamente a los ojos, lucia levemente un poco decepcionado, pero lo que me dejo intrigado, fue que no lucia decepcionado de mi, parecía mas, como si estuviera decepcionado de mi, lo cual me hizo sentir un tanto mal. Abrió su boca para decir algo, pero luego la cerró, reflexionando lo que planeaba decir, pero al final no dijo nada, siguió duchándose, lavándose el pelo cuidadosamente y pasando el jabón por su cuerpo de arriba a abajo.

 

Con 18 años, yo seguía siendo alguien joven, pero no esperaba lo que acababa de suceder, Lance seguía siendo la persona que aparecía en mis sueños, la persona de la cual me había enamorado, por lo tanto, ver el cuerpo desnudo de la persona que me gusta me había logrado provocar tener una erección, podía sentir como mi pantalón se apretaba cada vez más, quería dejar de verlo porque me hacia sentir un enfermo, pero al mismo tiempo quería seguir viendo, porque era Lance, a pesar de tener tantos moretones, quemaduras, cicatrices y estar desnutrido, él tenia un montón de lunares en todo el cuerpo, incluso me parecieron lindos los tres lunares que formaban un triangulo que estaban ubicados en su nalga derecha, también puedo mencionar que tenia un color de piel hermosa, desde la primera vez que lo vi lo pensé, su tono de piel era uniforme en todo su cuerpo, por lo que estaba consciente de que su color de piel era natural y no estaba bronceado.

 

El sonido de la perilla de la regadera cerrándose cortó mis pensamientos, Lance ya había terminado de ducharse así que le pase la toalla para que se secara, pero se me olvido la erección que el muchacho moreno me había provocado hace un instante y pude contemplar una expresión de disgusto en su rostro seguido deun "Eres desagradable" saliendo de su boca, si, yo estaba consciente de que en este momento la palabra desagradable me definía completamente.

 

No se si lo que dije a continuación era lo que debía haber dicho o tan solo era una vil excusa, pero al fin y al cabo, esas eran las palabras que mi mente me mando a decir.

 

—Es solo una reacción natural —dije al final, mientras bajaba el rostro con vergüenza.

—Lo seria si estuvieras viendo a una mujer —me respondió el moreno con cierto enojo.

—No realmente...

—Entonces... ¿Eres gay?

—Si, soy gay.

 

El moreno se quedo muy sorprendido de mi afirmación tan segura, tanto que solo esperaba desprecio y disgusto de su parte, pero al final resultó que no.

 

—Espera, entonces, ¿tus padres lo saben?

—Saben que me gusta un chico, aunque nunca les he aclarado mi sexualidad ahora que lo mencionas —Lance se puso la mano en la barbilla, pensando o reflexionando lo que dije.

—Entonces, ¿nadie sabe que eres gay?

—No.

—¿Te gusto?

 

Aquí es donde me agarro por sorpresa, sentía el color rojo apareciendo en mis mejillas, ya no me quedaba de otra que decirle que si, aunque realmente no le alcance a decir y se adelanto a hacerme su siguiente pregunta.

 

—Entonces, soy el chico del cual tus padres saben que te gusta, eso explica porque tu madre te llamó tan pronto me vio, aunque te puedo decir que también gritó "¡Es él!", lo cual me había sacado de onda.

 

Lance dejó de hablar para ponerse la ropa que había tomado de mi armario, se puso el bóxer viendo hacia el frente y logre ver su miembro, lo cual hizo que regresara la vergüenza que al fin había logrado que se fuera. Después de al fin terminar de vestirse, prosiguió con lo que iba a decir.

 

—Bueno, ahora tengo una pregunta, la cual creo que es la mas importante... ¡¿De donde chingados te conozco?! nunca te he visto, no somos vecinos, porque de hecho, tu casa esta al otro lado de la nada y ni siquiera estuvimos en el mismo kinder.

 

No podía creer que habíamos llegado a este punto, fue mas rápido de lo que creí, aunque igual estaba dudando un poco sobre si decirle la verdad o mentirle, pero mi mente no podía generar una mentira creíble tan rápido, mucho menos bajo esta presión, porque mi mentira debía cubrir el hecho de conocerlo (o tan siquiera haberlo visto), el hecho de que mis padres lo conozcan (Y TAMBIÉN QUE ELLOS LO HAYAN VISTO).

El decir que fue amor a primera vista no funcionaba en este momento lamentablemente, aunque de hecho si me había flechado por Lance a primera vista, luego me fui enamorando de el conforme aparecía en mis sueños.

 

Al final opte por decir la verdad aunque no sabia si era lo mejor. Aunque eso si, no lo haría aquí, en el baño, también había traído ropa para ducharme, así que le dije a Lance que se lo diría cuando estuviéramos en el cuarto, si él se tomo su pausa para vestirse, puedo tomar mi pausa para ducharme y vestirme.

 

Como debía seguir vigilando a Lance no podía dejar que saliera del baño, así que me tuve que duchar con él mirándome fijamente y cuando dijo "fijamente" es literalmente fijamente, no quitó los ojos de mi en ningún momento, incluso cuando me estaba quitando la ropa, lo que más me hizo sentir incomodo eran las cosas que me decía, hacia comentarios como "que músculos", "wow, de ese tamaño la tienes", "no seas tímido, es solo una reacción natural", entre otras cosas, lo peor, es que lo decía con una cara y un tono de voz muy seria, como si realmente no quisiera decir eso.

 

Termine de ducharme y por suerte la erección había bajado, me vestí con lo que Lance llamaba un "outfit de emo", luego nos dirigimos hacia mi habitación otra vez, lugar donde íbamos a tener la continuación de nuestra conversación.

 

Suspire hondo, realmente no se como iba a explicar lo siguiente, ni siquiera sabia si Lance me iba a tomar en serio o si iba a pensar que yo estaba loco.

 

—Bien, retomando la conversación...

—Me ibas a explicar como estas enamorado de mi, si no nos conocemos.

—Mira, ciertamente nunca te había visto en persona, hasta el día de hoy, pero si te había visto...

—Tampoco tengo Instagram ni soy alguien famoso para que sepas de mi.

—¿Podrías por favor dejar de interrumpirme y escucharme?, ¿Por favor?, en serio es algo difícil de explicar.

—Esta bien.

—Bueno, desde hace un par de meses... he estado soñando contigo, bueno, es más algo como, has estado apareciendo en mis sueños.

—Alto, acabas de cambiar lo que habías dicho para que sonara que fue mi culpa.

—¿Que?, no, no es tu culpa, no te estoy culpando de nada. Tú solo estabas ahí, en mis sueños, sonriendo, me enamore a primera vista desde la primera vez que te vi, pienso que tu sonrisa brilla igual que el sol y...

—Si, pregunte para que me dijeras de donde me conocías, ¡no que te me confesaras, pinche acosador!

—¡No soy un acosador!

 

Nuestra tranquila conversación se había convertido en gritos y no sabia como hacer que el chico frente a mi me creyera. Me acerque a mi escritorio, saque una llave que tenia escondida entre dos libros y abrí un cajón con esa misma llave, saqué una libreta que en realidad era mi diario, si, yo tenía un diario, busqué la fecha en la que comencé a tener los sueños donde aparecía Lance y se lo pase para que lo leyera.

Vi como mientras leía, un ligero rubor se hacía cada vez más visible. Aunque de igual manera, mi rostro se estaba poniendo rojo también, se que decía lo que él estaba leyendo, yo lo escribí después de todo, era mi más íntimo diario, nadie sabía de su existencia, mis padres creían que yo guardaba porno en ese cajón y quería que siguieran creyendo eso.

 

—Oh por todos los santos, realmente creo que estás diciendo la verdad —dijo cuando había terminado de leer varias páginas de mi diario.


	5. 05

Después de concluir en el hecho de que yo si estaba diciendo la verdad, llegaron mis padres, siempre llegan al mismo tiempo, porque mi madre pasa a buscar a mi padre a su trabajo, me habían dicho que desde que ella trataba de conquistarlo ha sido así, se volvió un habito para ellos y la verdad me parece un gesto muy lindo de parte de ella, también me sorprende un poco que sea ella quien trato de conquistar a mi padre y no al revés, ella es super cool, extremista y arriesgaday él... pues, todo lo contrario a ella en esos aspectos, aunque según lo que mi madre me ha dicho, mi padre tenia muchas chicas detrás de él, pero que definitivamente ella estaba segura de que iba a conquistar su corazón, por otro lado, mi padre me ha dicho que esa confianza es la que le hizo enamorarse de ella.

 

No estaba seguro si debíamos bajar y de hecho no lo hicimos, mis padres subieron, tan pronto como mi madre me vio, me pregunto si era él, lo dijo con un tono fuerte, lo suficiente para que Lance lo escuchase, mi padre regaño a mi madre y me alejo del moreno para hacerme la misma pregunta en voz baja, tan siquiera él si tuvo consideración, en el mismo instante mi madre se unió a la conversación para saber mi respuesta, les dije que si era la persona que aparecía en mis sueños. Mis padres se vieron el uno al otro y después miraron a Lance, el cual les sonrió y les saludo moviendo la mano, luego nos dijeron con una sonrisa que nos trajeron algo para cenar, pero cuando les dije que habíamos comido hace no mucho me empezaron a regañar por el hecho de haber comido tan tarde, en ese momento solo podía escuchar la suave risa de Lance, que entraba como una dulce melodía en mis oídos. Al termino de su linda risa nos dijo que eramos una muy agradable familia, no supe muy bien como tomar eso, Lance estaba sonriendo y no se veía como una sonrisa fingida, pero, él no tenia padres, su única familia era su hermana mayor, sus padres había muerto, mis padres estaban vivos.

 

Lance les dijo a mis padres que les habíamos dejado un poco de comida, la cual estaba deliciosa, entonces como si fuera su casa y mis padres sus invitados, los guió hasta la cocina y les sirvió un plato de comida para cada quien, Lance sabia perfectamente como ganarse a la gente y ya tenia a mis padres ganados.

 

Pasamos media hora sentados en la misma mesa viendo como mis padres comían y halagaban la comida y todo lo que Lance les contaba, el cual también los hacia reír con sus anécdotas.

 

Lance tenia ese tipo de personalidad con la que podría agradar a cualquiera, aún cuando tenia sus momentos odiosos, pero igual seguía siendo lindo. En ese rato que pasamos hablando, descubrí muchas cosas de Lance (si es que no mintió en ellas solo para ganarse a mis padres), se había ganado la beca para estudiar idiomas casi como si ganara un premio en una rifa, porque así funcionaba esa beca, era literalmente una rifa. Realmente no se le daban las matemáticas ni la física o cualquier cosa relacionada con cálculos, pero si se esforzaba, lograba entenderlo. Al moreno se le daba demasiado bien los idiomas, sabia inglés, italiano, chino y francés, también mencionó que actualmente estaba estudiando japonés y ruso. Sabia cocinar porque el se encargaba de los quehaceres del hogar mientras su hermana y la pareja de su hermana trabajaban. Su hermana estaba planeando casarse con su actual pareja, con la que llevaba al rededor de 5 años saliendo, pero no tenían suficiente dinero para su boda, pude ver el hermoso brillo en sus ojos mientras hablaba de lo hermosa que se vería su hermana en un vestido blanco yendo hacia el altar. Justo cuando termino de hablar de su hermana, mi madre dijo "Se nota que la amas mucho" y el solo le respondió con un "Por supuesto que lo hago", luego sentí como si el estuviese a punto de llorar, entonces interrumpí la conversación para avisar que nos íbamos a ir a mi habitación.

 

Pude notar que mientras subíamos Lance estuvo observando las fotografías que estaban enmarcadas y colgadas en la pared, se detuvo especialmente en una fotografía donde estoy sonriendo y se notaba que me faltaba un diente, el cual seguro y se me cayó peleando con alguien pues también me encontraba lleno de moretones, y curitas de dinosaurios encima de aquellos moretones, en aquella fotografía se encontraban mis padres uno a cada lado, también sonriendo, solo que ellos tenían todos sus dientes.

Lance me pregunto quien tomo la foto, a lo que le dije que había sido Shiro, un amigo de mi padre. Luego pasó a la siguiente foto, su pregunta fue si quien era el niño bajito de pelo castaño y lentes con quien yo estaba, le dije que se llamaba Katie, aunque su apodo era Pidge y que realmente era una chica, la expresión de Lance fue graciosa, me miro demasiado sorprendido, pero esa expresión no duro mucho en su rostro. Al final no siguió mirando las fotografías y siguió el camino hacia la habitación que estaba en el piso superior, Lance sabia perfectamente donde estaba mi habitación, pero antes de abrir la puerta me preguntó si de casualidad no tenia un cepillo de dientes sin usar, lo lleve al baño y le di un paquete sin abrir incluso, nos cepillamos uno al lado del otro, luego me preguntó si podía usar la crema facial que estaba ahí, la cual era de mi madre pero no la usaba, así que le dije que no habría problema y solo me quedé observando como la aplicaba a su rostro con cierto nivel de cuidado, al finalizar me dijo que estaba listo para dormir, ahora si entramos a mi habitación pero todavía no podíamos dormirnos, pues Lance tenia ciertas quejas para dejar en el buzón de sugerencias,primero, no planeaba dormir en una habitación completamente a oscuras, tampoco planeaba dormir en la misma cama que yo. No tenia otra cama así que tuve que sacar unas colchas de dormir de cuando hacia pijamadas con Pidge, lo cual me recordó que no habíamos hecho pijamadas juntos en un buen tiempo. Coloque las colchas en el suelo para que Lance durmiera, hasta que me di cuenta que él ya estaba acostado en la cama dándome la espalda, mi cama, en la cual planeaba dormir.

 

Resignado, me puse a buscar la lamparita de noche con forma de estrella que tenia guardada de cuando era niño, la prendí y apagué la luz, luego me acosté encima de las colchas y me cubrí con una sabana que había sacado, estuve mirando el techo hasta que Lance me dijo:

 

—Tienes una familia muy linda y amigos —no pude sentir un tono de tristeza en su voz, era más como un cumplido.

—Y tú una hermosa hermana a la cual amas mucho.

—Nunca has visto a mi hermana.

—Si se parece a ti, seguro es hermosa.

—Ya duérmete acosador.

—No soy un acosador, solo soy alguien enamorado de ti.

 

Después de una pausa y no escuchar su respuesta, proseguí:

 

—También se dice que cuando estas enamorado no puedes dormir.

—Bueno, entonces quédate despierto.

 

Y literalmente así paso, me quede unos momentos más despierto mientras escuchaba los ronquidos de Lance, los cuales agradecía que no se escucharan tan fuerte como los de mi madre. Al final logré dormirme, era increíble todo lo que había pasado hoy, pero tampoco sabia lo que me esperaba el mañana.


End file.
